My Marvel Encyclopedia
by Nighttmax419
Summary: This is the encyclopedia for My Marvel universe. This is mainly to be able to keep everything in order and I have something to look back to in case I ever forget/get confused. But feel free to read if you want!
1. Glossary

Glossary

Bug

Captain Universe - Gabriel Vargas

Deathcry - Sharra Neramani

Groot

Mantis

Spider-Man - Peter Parker

Star Lord - Peter Quill


	2. Bug

Bug

Planet of Origin: Kaliklak

Date of Birth: Unknown

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Yellow

Unusual Features: Two antenna; green skin

Relatives: King Wartstaff (Father, deceased); Queen Esmera (Mother)

Aliases: Prince Bug

Bug was born to the King and Queen of his planet, Kaliklak, making him the prince and next in line to rule. But he decided that this wasn't the life for him. Bug joined the military where he fought in the front lines of any battle the kingdom fought. Although, this would come to an end when he was framed for the murder of his own father, King Wartstaff.

Bug fled the Insectivorid authorities and went to the less wealthy sections of the kingdom. From there, he learned the ways of thievery from an older man of his species. A few years after they met, the older man died and Bug was on his own again. He stole a spaceship to get off planet, but the authorities started chasing after him.

To escape them, Bug went as fast as he could...unfortunately that meant he would run out of fuel very fast. He was left drifting for two days, but that's when he saw some kind of portal in space. Bug's ship was sucked in and he came out, unaware, in another universe.

Bug's luck got even worse. Not only was he in a completely foreign universe, but he was also in a restricted area. For once luck was on his side, he wasn't arrested by the Nova Corps for being in a restricted area. However, he was arrested for trying to steal one of the officer's guns. He was thrown in prison and once again, luck was not on his side. He was chosen by some guy calling himself Star Lord to go on a mission that was surely going to kill him.


	3. Captain Universe - Gabriel Vargas

Captain Universe - Gabriel Vargas

Planet of Origin: Earth

Date of Birth: December 15th, 1973 (45 years old)

Height: 6'3"

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Relatives: Johnathan Vargas (Father, deceased); Lori Vargas (Mother); Esmeralda Vargas (Sister)

Gabriel Vargas was the son of a soldier he would never meet and a grieving widow. Because of this, Gabriel felt the need to take care of his mother and sister, who was only around a year older than him. Since he could do them, he would do chores and make food for his family. He got his first job at age 13 and worked every hour to get enough money for his family. When he was 18, Gabriel enlisted in the military. His sister disliked his leaving, mostly due to how she was going to miss her brother, but also because she was worried he was going to die.

After several years of service, Gabriel was honorably discharged after he took the brunt of a grenade, having lost his left leg from the thigh down. He returned home and began a small break before getting back into work. But later that night, Gabriel was awoken by a female voice. He investigated who was talking to him and found a woman who looked like the universe.

She told him that she held immense power and that she had chosen him to be her host. He questioned why and even told her that he wasn't worthy, but she did convince him eventually. Having accepted the power and merging with the woman, Gabriel became the most recent in a long lineage of heroes known as Captain Universe.

From there, Gabriel would protect worlds throughout the universe and give whatever assistance he could give. One day, the planet Xandar was attacked by some kind of mysterious alien species and so, Captain Universe went to defend the planet, along with the Nova Corps and a group of mercenaries known as the Ravagers.

After all was said and done, Captain Universe overheard one of the fleeing attackers say that they would return. Gabriel told the Nova Corps and joined them to help with training and preparations for the upcoming attack. Among the many new recruits was a man named Peter Quill, calling himself Star Lord, who Gabriel quickly became friends with, given that they were the only two humans in the entire known force. With Peter to lead a covert mission team, Gabriel was his first choice for a second in command.


	4. Deathcry

Deathcry - Sharra Neramani

Planet of Origin: Chandilar

Date of Birth: Specific date unknown, but sometime in 1981 (37 earth years old)

Height: 5'9"

Eye Color: Yellow

Hair Color: Purple

Unusual Features: Red face marks

Sharra was born on the planet Chandilar and as soon as she could walk, began her training to be an elite assassin. She was sent on her first mission when she was 10, with the only options being success or death. Given that this wasn't her last mission, it's easy to assume how it turned out.

Sharra would spend the next 27 years or her life killing anyone that the Shi'ar empire considered a threat. With her proficiency in killing, she was given the nickname Deathcry.

Her most recent target was the leader of the Nova Corps, Nova Prime, but she was ultimately overwhelmed by the officers. She attempted suicide, so that no one would know the Shi'ar's plans. However, she wasn't able to succeed in that and was thrown into a cell.

She was to be executed, but a Nova Corps member named Star Lord decided to make a deal with her. In exchange for her freedom, she would work with the Nova Corps for one very risky mission.


	5. Green Goblin - Dennis Carradine

Green Goblin - Dennis Carradine

Planet of Origin: Earth

Date of Birth: July 28th, 1970 (48 years old)

Height: 5'9"

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Relatives: Unknown parents

Dennis Carradine has been a lowlife since he was born. He was the typical bully growing up and was a regular in detention. He tried his first cigarette when he was 11 and has been addicted since. He was first arrested when he was 16 for stealing a car and illegal possession of a firearm.

His life would continue to spiral downward as a few years later he would be arrested again for drug dealing. While in prison, Carradine would be approached by a mysterious man who offered him a job. While he refused at first, the proposition of getting out of prison and getting a bunch of money convinced him.

It turned out that the mysterious man was an employer at Oscorp, who was recruiting people for underground (metaphorically and literally) testing. Various serums, technology, and other science stuff Carradine didn't understand would be used on the former prisoners, with very low chance of survival.

Dennis's first experiment was a serum that was supposed to be a substitute to the super soldier serum, the one that made Steve Rogers into Captain America. The powers that Carradine was supposed to get were enhanced strength, super endurance, and other qualities that would make him the best soldier, but all he got was a concoction that would progressively drive him more and more insane. Unfortunately, the Oscorp employees had no idea about this.

He would next be used to try out a suit of armor and a glider, items that were intended to be used to help the military, or anyone that would pay enough. The Oscorp employees were happy when the suit and glider turned out a success, but were frightened with what Carradine did with it. He began killing and stole bombs and other weapons to help him escape. This pandemonium caused the facility to go into a lockdown, and after flying out of a broken window, he hasn't been seen since. But the surviving scientists will never forget what he last said: "This isn't the last time you see the Green Goblin!"


	6. Groot

Groot

Planet of Origin: Planet X

Date of Birth: Unknown

Height: 8'11"

Hair Color: None

Eye Color: Yellow

Unusual Features: Wooden "skin"

Relatives: Unknown

Aliases: King Groot the 23rd

Groot is the high king of Planet X and the 23rd of his lineage. Or at least, that's what he claimed to get passage through the galaxy. In truth, Groot is considered a heretic on his planet. The other floral colossi of Planet X capture the other living life on the planet and sacrifice them to their king, the actual King Groot the 23rd. But Groot didn't believe in doing this.

Groot was always a peaceful soul. He would commonly spend most of his time enjoying the natural life on the planet, to the point where some others of his kind were concerned that he was becoming soft. But it wasn't that Groot was soft, it was that his people were heartless. He watched as some of the other floral colossi burned down the forests, killing so much natural wildlife.

Groot couldn't stand it anymore. He left his people and became an outsider, a bounty being placed on his head for betraying his people. Groot spent the next few years on the run, but luckily for him, he was able to find a wrecked spaceship.

The ship's owner, or at least its new owner, was what appeared to be a fluffy kind creature that would naturally be on Planet X. Upon inspecting it, he was proven wrong. The fluffy creature pointed a gun right at him. Groot told the creature that he wasn't a threat and that he wasn't going to hurt him. It became very apparent that the creature didn't know what Groot was saying when he said, "I don't care what ya name is ya big talkin' tree!"

Over a long standoff, Groot and the creature, who was named Rocket, made peace and came to an understanding. They were going to escape the planet together. After around a month of repairs, Groot and Rocket finally began to understand each other and the two left the planet.

From there, the two became bounty hunters, with Groot's lie of being "his royal majesty" getting them special treatment from time to time. The two lived a nice life. They had good work and good money. Unfortunately, that came to an end when the Nova Corps arrested them after the actual King Groot contacted them. Groot and Rocket were arrested and thrown into prison. Groot dreaded the weeks where all he could do was wait to be brought back to Planet X and killed for treason. Luckily for him though, Star Lord chose him for his special team.


	7. Mantis

Mantis

Planet of Origin: Unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown (Appearance is similar to a human woman in her later 20s)

Height: 5'6"

Eye Color: Deep Brown

Hair Color: Black

Unusual features: Two antenna; green skin

Relatives: Unknown

Little to nothing is known about Mantis. All that is known is that she was ejected from an escape pod while she was in a state of suspended animation. The Nova Corps found her when her pod crash landed on Xandar, which is when they took her in.

Mantis spent the next two years of her life on Xandar, which resulted in her being present when the planet was attacked. She wasn't fortunate enough to make it to a safety bunker and the only safe place she knew to go was the Nova Corps Headquarters, which was in the same city she lived.

As she ran to the only safe place she could think of, she saw so much death. People she called neighbors and friends were laying on the ground, lifeless. She ran into a squad of Nova Corps officers who escorted her to the headquarters, but along the way, they progressively died. By the time she was safe, there was only one left, who died of his wounds.

Mantis had never felt so awful before. She felt as though she could've done more to help the people of the planet she now called home. This is why she joined the Nova Corps, to defend her planet from anyone who seeks to harm it.

During her training, Mantis discovered that she had telepathic and empathic abilities, after she accidentally read the mind of her commanding officer. This makes Mantis one of the few people in the Nova Corps to actually have powers, which is why she was selected to be a member of Star Lord's special covert operations team.


	8. Spider-Man - Peter Parker

Spider-Man - Peter Parker

Planet of Origin: Earth

Date of Birth: August 15th, 2002

Height: 5'10"

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Brown

Relatives: Richard Parker (Father); Mary Parker (Mother); Ben Parker (Uncle); May Parker (Aunt)

Aliases: Webhead; Spidey; Spider; Wallcrawler

Peter Parker was born to two scientists named Richard and Mary Parker. The first 10 years of his life were fairly normal. But tragedy struck him. When he was being watched by his aunt and uncle, Peter's parents were in an airplane crash. He would be put into the care of Ben and May Parker, his uncle and aunt, who would be the greatest influences of Peter's life.

Peter wanted to be a lot like his father as he grew. He always loved the idea of becoming a scientist, just like his parents. This motivation caused him to get As on nearly every report card, although it also caused him to get bullied by the resident bully, Flash Thompson. But luckily for him, Peter wasn't alone.

Peter never was the most popular person at his school, but out of the friends he did have, they were the best. The first was Harry Osborn, the son of a close friend of Peter's parents, who Peter had known since he was a toddler. After him, there was Eddie Brock, his group's "muscle" so to say. He did his best to protect Peter. And last, but definitely not least, was Gwen, Peter's first crush.

When Peter went on a field trip to Oscorp Industries, he got separated from his group due to a lockdown occurring. On Peter's journey to finding his way out, he accidentally broke a jar containing a spider inside it. His glasses also happened to fall off, and as he felt around for them, he was bit.

Peter would go home because he looked and seemed very ill. But the next day, he was in better condition than he ever had been before. He didn't even need his glasses. After discovering he had super powers, Peter put together that the spider somehow did this to him. Having been inspired by Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers, Peter became a superhero. Given that he had super powers very similar to a spider, he would call himself Spider-Man.


	9. Star Lord - Peter Quill

Star-Lord - Peter Quill

Planet of Origin: Earth

Date of Birth: June 6th, 1983 (35 years old)

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Relatives: Unknown father; Merideth Quill (Mother, deceased)

After his mother fell in love with a man who later disappeared, almost immediately after being told he was going to be a father, Meredith Quill gave birth to her first and only child, Peter Jason Quill. For the next 12 years, Peter would grow up in St. Charles, Missouri, with his mom and her side of the family, never having the faintest clue of who his father was. Throughout his life, his mother would share music with him and this was one of the ways they would bond. She even made a playlist of music for him that he would listen to every single day. One of their favorite pastimes was listening to music and stare at the stars. He was her star lord.

When Peter was 11, his mother contracted cancer and the next year was absolute hell for him. Peter started acting out and getting in more trouble, much to his mom's disappointment. Unfortunately, his mother's cancer was fatal and she passed away a month after his 12th birthday. He continued to act out to try and cope with his mother's death, but 3 months after the funeral, he saw a white light and left to investigate it.

What Peter found would change his life forever. It was a spaceship that had landed right in his backyard. He went inside and checked out just what the heck it was and why it came to his house. Unfortunately, as soon as Peter was inside, the ship locked up and started flying upward into space. He tried to escape, but he could only watch from the window as his home disappeared.

To keep his mind at peace, and from having a panic attack, Peter began to see what was on board the rather small ship. The only real item of interest was a single gun, around the size of an earth pistol. Peter would luckily get a chance to use the gun when his ship would be hijacked by a group of space mercenaries known as the Ravagers. After being able to defeat the small raiding party that boarded his craft, Peter impressed the group's leader, Yondu Udonta.

Yondu would take in Peter and raise him as his own, with Peter learning many lessons from his adoptive father. One day, the Nova Corps requested the Ravagers' assistance with an interplanetary conflict of an attacking alien race. That day ended in victory, but at terrible cost. The combined effort of the two groups won the battle, but nearly every member of the Nova Corps was killed, with less than a hundred living members left. Peter, seeing how devastated the corps was, joined them and left the Ravagers.

Peter quickly rose among the ranks of the Nova Corps, mainly because he didn't have much competition, but also because he was a very trained pilot and marksmen. When the Nova Corps found out about an impending threat by their previous attackers, Peter was chosen to create a team that will pretty much be going on a suicide mission to destroy the enemy's main attack ship. And who'd he choose? A bunch of criminals.


End file.
